


Party by the Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The eve before their departures arrives and so does the party Christophe planned. And in true Giacometti fashion it's a masquerade. With everyone dressed up and masked beyond recognition it's always a question if you are who you say you are. Then again that is where your friends are for.





	Party by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 261 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 16 from 22. Final day in the Giacometti Kingdom. And I finally know how many more stories I'll need to complete it. It is time for the small party Christophe arranged. Know that once again I will leave telling certain things for later reveals, so try to think nice thoughts about some of the characters. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Everybody had been going about the last day making certain everything was ready and set up for them to leave early the next morning. Victor was sitting at the desk in his room looking at some of the papers he had in front of him. How fast these three days went. He's going to make the best from that evenings party, everything set up right as Chris planned it, he's actually looking forward in meeting everyone. Especially as he will be back in his own country by dinnertime tomorrow. 

His eyes wonder to the wall between his and Yuuri's rooms. Once back in his country their real struggle will commence, as Victor has no doubt his father will try to go against the laws Victor found. He pushes his hands on the desk, he is going to choose his own future, his own happiness. He turns when his door opens for a moment ready to tell whoever bothers him to leave, opening his arms when he sees it's Yuuri. The other man is over at him and places himself in his lap, pushing their lips together before a second thought can bother either. Yuuri is the first to pull away.

"No regrets?" Victor shakes his head.

"Never. I can never regret this. And I know my father will seriously try to make me." Both of them grow quiet for a moment. Victor slips his hand around Yuuri's jaw again and pulls him into another kiss. "I will never grow tired of this. Knowing you want this as much as me." Victor's cheeks pink a bit. "After tonight everything will be..." He sighs and puts their foreheads together. "I know you fear me rejecting you, but in all honesty I'm just as scared you'll decide I'm not worth the effort after all." 

Yuuri shakes his head and smiles broadly. "Never. I am fully committed to you. My kind is very stubborn once we make up our mind." Yuuri giggles. "Sometimes our mind doesn't even get a say in it." He nuzzles his nose into Victor's shoulder. They sit like that for quite a while. Only breaking apart when Makkachin bursts into the room and makes it clear they wants them to give them attention. Both men laugh and take the dog out for a walk. 

They come across Chris, Phichit, and Seung-Gil in the gardens, stopping only to go over the last bits for the party. Victor pats Makka throughout the conversation. "You are certain Chris that it isn't any trouble. I know Makka can be a handful if they want, and you'll have to keep them for a while." Chris puts his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"My dear friend, I know your father, your dog is perfectly safe here and I will return them to you on your wedding day." Chris gives Makka a pat on their head. "I'll end up having more issue with that little Yuri." Both man nod for a second remembering exactly the terror that had been bashed over their heads when Yakov had informed the fifteen year old that he was to stay in Giacometti. "I have no personal experience with this Lady Lilia but it was clear from your adviser she is not one to go up against. So if her opinion is that the little one should be here, we are keeping him here." 

Victor looks at Yuuri and Phichit talking animated over some flowers. His eyes catch Seung-Gil who gives him a courteous nod. The man understands some of Victor's issues, because even if it is known that the sea dwellers exist it is still not very common to go in a relationship with one. So there had been some doubt among his family before accepting that he wanted no other. Victor just doesn't expect his father to go with it so easily. 

After their walk both of them go to their rooms to get ready for the party. Georgi waits for Victor with their costumes. Both men smile at each other, their friendship isn't what it used to be but they are closer now than they have been in years.

"Ready my prince?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

When the announcer later on calls for the guests attention to the entering of his Royal Highness prince Victor and his Royal Highness prince Yuuri all the eyes of the people in the ballroom turn two the two men dressed in wonderful intricate suits showing off their positions. The attendees are dressed in practical albeit still decorated black, and all four wear face covering masks. The people can clearly hear JJ claim that it is a good thing they are announced or one would not have known, making Isabella giggle at his arm. He is fairly well recognizable as he's only wearing an half mask and his royal uniform. None complain to loudly when he walks over and pulls the two princes into the fold of people as if he himself is the host. 

To everyone's great pleasure the princes made quite the effort to let people talk, rarely interrupting them, soon they had quite a group of people collected around them. At some point Yakov walked up to the tallest one and whispered something in his ear, before leaving the room followed by the attendees. The attendees return back a few minutes later after which one of them whispers something to Christophe who leaves the room to return later on with Yakov, and his intended. Chris then joins the group around the princes to meddle in a conversation with JJ about possible trade activities. 

At the end of the evening there is a small dance recital performed by Yuri, who manages to go trough the whole routing without pulling some scowl on his face, which indicates the end of the party. Chris thanks all of his guests, who all congratulate the the princes on their intended marriage. JJ boasts his will be the most elaborate one and he insists all are invited. Yakov nudges Victor who gives a grateful bow, pulling Yuuri's arm closer to his chest. 

The next morning finds the residence in a bit of a hassle as the guests are all trying to get as much breakfast into their system as they can. Victor hugs Chris tightly to him before dropping to his knees and wrapping his hands around Makka. 

"Thank you Chris. Thank you for everything. You are truly the best friend anyone can ever ask for." Victor grabs Chris' hand. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough." 

Chris looks at Yuuri, who is a little bit pale around the nose and keeps yawning due to lack of sleep. "If anything happens, just know the door to my castle is always open to you. You have a family here Victor. never forget that." With a final hug they step away from each other so that Chris can receive the thanks from JJ about allowing a Leroy prince in his house. Chris silences him by giving him a hug and a loud kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back. Isabella ends up laughing about JJ's reaction all the way to the border.

After JJ, Chris is addressed by Seung-gil and Phichit they insist that once all is settled he should come over to visit the Lee family estate. Chris promises them that he will gladly accept the invitation and insists they will need to keep communications open. They keep chatting for a bit even after JJ, Isabella, Phichit, and Seung-Gil are seated in the Leroy carriages ready to travel to Leroy, and Victor, Yuuri, Georgi, Mila, and Yakov are in a carriage of the Giacometti ready to travel back to Nikiforov. 

Both Yuuri and Victor spend as long as possible waving at the dissipating form of Chris and his Intended. Once he's no longer in sight they lean back in their seats, clasping their hands together. Victor smiles at Georgi and Mila who are also holding hands. "I hope the two of you ended up having a good evening yesterday." 

Mila nods. "Oh it was a very interesting experience, my prince. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to experience a genuine Giacometti party." This makes them all laugh. The party would indeed be an evening none of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
